Remembrance Hall
by FairyTalesandSharkTails
Summary: Everyone strives to have a purpose: a reason for living. However, when one is being forced to take on the purpose of an ancestor long since gone; to throw away one's life for the sake of others' happiness, how could such a purpose be anything more than... a curse? Or, in the case of Hoshigaki Kisame, a reason to rebel against the status quo. KisaIta is the main eventual pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm kind of new to the writing half of the fanfiction game, but I thought I'd give something besides reading them a try. Also, I _love_ Mattel's new IP _Ever After_ High and I remember there being an awesome fic on here once with someone who managed to combine Naruto and MLP together, so I thought I'd give it a shot. **

**I'm also taking a _lot_ of liberties with the concept of ninjas and warriors so, please, be gentle.**

* * *

><p><em>A long, long time ago... In a distant but intimate land...<em>

_There were several mighty villages filled with strong, skilled warriors and vicious monsters. The warriors were called 'ninja'. The ninja of the different villages had many different skills._

_Some controlled fire, others fought with water; some were strong like stone, while others could call down lightning from the heavens._

_All powerful in their own ways, all flawed in at least one._

_The demons themselves were powerful, mighty, blood-thirsty beasts who would only subdue for those seen as honorable enough._

_There were organizations and groups who sought to change this land: some who bore the marks of red clouds, others whose grief and jealousy glimmered in their crimson, wheeled eyes had caused them to grow mad. The power of the demons would help them in their means._

_It all culminated in a grand war the likes of which none had seen before... And that none have seen since. _

_The ninja of the past, those who remained, lived on. They started families, they created new villages, and they kept their skills and powers burning bright throughout their bloodlines. _

_Even now, in the modern age where the names of the villages had been long scattered through the wind, the strength and unique powers and skills still remain in the descendants of those powerful ninja._

_Their story... Begins now._

* * *

><p>The evening air was cool, crisp to the tongue but still sweet on one's sense of smell. Evening birds, the owls, the dove, the adventurous peacock, flew through the air over a large stage. The stage had been decorated with large blank rolls of calligraphy paper: shifting kanji and calligraphic pictures dancing on them.<p>

The audience was filled with teenagers and young adults. All of them were dressed in traditional garb: kimono and yukata, hakama and armor... They were all waiting for their turn on the stage: an older man dressed in a red and white ceremonial robe keeping a careful but glaring eye on all of them... Particularly the young man standing in center-stage.

Thunder crashed through the dark clouds looming overhead. Deep, dark eyes that could hold a savage hunger but, instead, were filled with concern, fear, and uncertainty... They looked up before looking out to the audience.

"I..." Teeth that were sharper than daggers and rowed upon one another like a shark's grit against each other, the low rumbling voice unhindered by the gesture. "I announce my name..." Deep cobalt hair was covered in an ornate helmet, much like what would be worn by a warlord. It was decorated in metal ornaments carved to be like sharks leaping out of the water.

The armor on his broad, corded body clinked with each haggard breath he took: his heart racing due to his nerves fraying, the pressure of the world collapsing onto him. His skin would be flushed if it weren't its cool shade of blue: a trait he had inherited from his ancestor.

It was said ancestor who was the reason he was in this wretched situation.

"...Hoshigaki Kisame." The young man announced, though he was one of the older individuals in the group that was the audience. "Descendant of the Legendary Demon of the Hidden Mist. And..." He looked to the ground, then to the podium he was standing at, "And... I... I p-pledge my..." He glanced behind him, seeing the bouncing form of an excited blonde.

He was dressed in an orange and black jumpsuit with a red scarf: the choice of dress for _his_ ancestor. Blue eyes were bright as he smiled, the whisker-like scars on his cheeks (a trait inherited by his ancestor) curving with the motion, "Come on... You can do it! Do it, do it, do it!"

"I..." Kisame repeated again, his breathing becoming short. All eyes were on him: the blonde's, the old man, the audience...

It was the most important choice in his –

* * *

><p><em>Oh, come on. Stop with the overdramatics!<em>

_**Yes, because **_**you****_ would do this _so_ much better..!_**

_Well... Yes! First and foremost, you started on Fate-Staining Eve?_

_**Well... Why not?**_

_Start at the beginning, would you? Poor readers are probably confused senseless..._

… _**Oh, fine... **_

_**Come, one and all, as we exchange a wondrous tale of choice and consequence. For, you see, even though the villages and ninja of the past are no more, their bloodlines and skills have been reincarnated for centuries upon centuries.**_

_Every so often, the youths who have been blessed with their ancestors' glorious purposes are sent to attend school and learn about their noble, rich bloodlines. _

_**Yes, but **_**this****_ year... something changed in our little setting. A change for the better..._**

_Or, for the worse?_

* * *

><p><em>Hoshigaki Kisame: A Dreamer's Curse<em>

It was the beginning of the year at Remembrance Hall: the prestigious academy that would host the descendants of the great ninja and warriors of the past until they learned and took on their ancestors' glorious purpose.

Teens and young adults alike were walking around the academy. Some were making friends, some were gossiping about their ancestors, and others were simply trying to find their way around the large school-grounds that were more like a university.

A dragonfly flew took close to the nearby river and was promptly eaten up by a hungry toad. The toad hopped away into the water to flee the sound of footsteps when two men walked by... Just to be eaten by a hungry fish.

The smaller of the two men had a trait that most people _immediately_ keyed in on and hassled him about: his albinism. He kept his short white hair slicked back but his ruby eyes would always draw attention to his... condition. So, he just ran with it: incorporating elements that would accentuate his odd looks and imagery from his ancestor's bizarre religion into his fashion, which consisted of torn, open vests and torn black jeans covered in pins of upside-down triangles inside of circles.

The other man, occasionally looking over to the river to make sure that his luggage, which he was using the water of the river to carry, was keeping up, was Hoshigaki Kisame. Though, _everyone_ knew who he was with just a glance at his cool blue skin-tone. Even his black sweater that spread tight of thick, broad muscle and his cargo shorts or his messenger cap could hide that fact.

_**These two fine young men had better get to class so they can start learning about their ancestors' glorious purposes-**_

_And how to accept them without question-_

_**I'm **_**sorry****_, who is telling the story here?_**

The narrators were soon squabbling again, the albino glaring up into the sky as he heard every single word. Finally, he had reached his breaking point. "Oh my fucking Jashin!" He shouted, "Would you two stop arguing and just _fuck_ already?!"

Kisame stopped walking to, one: let his friend catch up, and, two: to see what the heck Hidan was on now.

"Hidan," Kisame began once Hidan had caught up, "Not that it's _any_ of my business, but who are you talking to?" Hidan groaned,

"Right, you can't hear them. They're our fucking narrators who never know when to shut the fuck up and do their fucking jobs!"

Kisame watched Hidan scoff and mumble more profanities at the unseen 'narrators' before asking, "Can I talk now?"

"Go on," Hidan replied, "Not like they're saying anything _worthwhile_ anyway." Kisame rolled his eyes, sighing,

"Yeah, I just... I'm just not too sure about this. Ever since I hit puberty and _this_," He circled his hand around his face; gesturing towards the blue skin and gill-like marks around his eyes, "Happened I've been dealing with people calling me 'demon' and treating me like I'm evil. I mean..." He grit his teeth, the waters in the river beginning to boil and churn, "Just because my _ancestor_ was some sort of evil monster doesn't me that I'm the _same_!"

At that last shout, the water of the river burst up into a geyser. It sent Kisame's luggage flying into one of the dormitory windows, Kisame slapping his hand to his forehead.

"Hey..." Hidan walked over, resting a hand on Kisame's shoulder, "Come on, Big Blue, you're acting crazy. Nobody thinks you're a monster, you're too much of a fucking pussy for that."

"Shut up!" Kisame playfully shoved him away, "Also... The descendant of the 'Blood-Stained Zealot' calling _me_ crazy?"

Hidan slipped behind Kisame, pushing him towards the front doors of the academy, "Stop worrying~! Everyone's going to want to meet you, maybe fuck you – it's going to be great!" The moment they walked through the doors, everyone who had been talking, texting, and socializing promptly ceased.

They looked over and, immediately, someone yelled out, "It's Hoshigaki Kisame!"

"The Demon Hidden in the Mist?!"

"RUN!"

"He is _evil_!"

"Run for your lives!"

In a great sound akin to thunder, everyone had cleared out of the main hall. "Damn it..." Kisame sighed, walking through the quiet area.

"See?" Hidan laughed, "They love you enough to clear the fuck out and let you get to your class!" The two walked through the hall, passing a large flat-screen monitor that showed a young woman with long, navy hair and pale eyes handling the academy's news broadcast.

Hidan felt a vibration at his hip. He struggled to pull out his crimson red, Jashin rosary decorated cellphone before looking at the notification that had popped up. "Whoo!" He shouted, pulling a saber out of nowhere, "Prayer-time!"

Stabbing the large blade into himself, blood splashing to the floor and taking on the same circle and inverted triangle design of his rosaries, Hidan had to be a _bit _thankful that his one of his ancestor's traits was immortality and a body that received pain as pleasure.

Kisame rolled his eyes, "Hey, look, I'm going to go get something to eat. Catch up to me later?"

"Mm-hm~" Hidan moaned back, Kisame deciding to leave before his friend popped a boner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And so, life would continue on for Kisame: an existence of loneliness and isolation...<strong>_

_As it _should _be. Remember, he is _destined_ to be evil._

_**Can I talk for **_**one****_ minute, woman?!_**

Kisame sat at a large table that was empty aside from himself. The cafeteria around him was filled to bursting with activity, but, of course, no one wanted to sit with the descendant of the Demon of the Hidden Mist.

"Oh..." Eyes that were a perfect mixture of rust red and chestnut brown looked at the last plate of dango dumplings that was available that day. Pale hands reached for it, just for it to be snatched away. The figure sighed, turning around with long ebony hair dancing to the motion.

However, when they turned they saw Kisame sitting alone at the table. He had heard of the other man, of course, who _hadn't_, but he hadn't expected them to be so...

So...

He didn't quite know. But, whatever it was, it was enough for him to walk over to the blue man. "K-Kisame." Kisame looked up to see one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever met looking at him, nervous in his own way despite his cool air. "You look good. I mean – No. Let's try that again. How are you?"

"Oh, hey!" Kisame smiled once he had enough brain-power to not be dumbfounded by this guy's beauty. "You... wanna sit down? I mean, I'd offer but, you know, the whole 'evil monster' thing?" Kisame finished off his soda before adding, "To sit with _me_, you'd probably be pretty sui..."

Both men cringed and covered their ears, as did many others, when loud, excited squealing hit their ears. Kisame looked over to see a peppy-looking, spiky-haired blonde walking over with a teen that looked like a younger, shorter-haired version of the man he was talking to. "Sasuke?" Kisame asked, the man next to him clearing his throat.

"Yes, yes that is Sasuke: my baby brother. But, come on, look back to _me_: Uchiha Itachi. Please, let's not call over their attenti-"

The blonde, glanced over and was immediately more smiles than before. "Kisame!" He pulled Sasuke over before bouncing on his heels, "How's every awesome thing?"

Kisame stood up, towering over the other three. "Uzumaki Naruto... Good to see you. Hey Sasuke." Sasuke looked around, taking a breath of relief,

"Okay, just going to warn you now: I guess a year of not seeing me has given some of these girls time to perfect their fangirling." As if to prove his point, there was another excited squeal from one of the balconies.

The soft, dulcet tones of the academy bell rang, Naruto laughing, "That's the bell! This year is going to be _so cool_! I've got to get to _Lessons of Unity and Heroics 101_! Kisame, what's _your_ first class of the year?"

Kisame felt a little off about someone who _had_ to be at least 8 years younger than him talking like they were classmates. But he did pull out his schedule to read out "_History of... Torture and Dismemberment_... Fuck..."

Naruto only laughed again, "Wow... That is _so perfect_ for you!"

Itachi noticed how uncomfortable Kisame was, so he spoke up, "Sasuke, let's go make sure that you've been put into the right classes." Sasuke nodded, following Itachi out of the cafeteria. On the way, they almost bumped into one Inuzuka Kiba: dressed in a furred, hooded jacket to try and covered all of his hair and some of his face.

"Kiba." Sasuke called over, "You heading to class?" Another chorus of squealing chimed out, Kiba clutching at the top of his head and whining much like a pained dog. When the noise subsided, he growled over at the two Uchihas before clearing his throat.

"S-sorry. It was a long... car-ride." He quickly bounded away, avoiding any other questions.

* * *

><p>There was only one class that day, so that new students wouldn't be overwhelmed on their first day at Remembrance Hall. Kisame rubbed his shoulder as he walked down the dormitory halls, wanting nothing more than to get some sleep.<p>

Luckily he had been given a room with Hidan who, once he finished his evening 'prayers', usually went out like a light. Nevertheless, when he got to his door, he knocked, "Hidan? You decent in there?" When he didn't get a response, he opened the door and walked right in.

However, instead of blood on white hair, he was welcomed with the sight of Naruto looking out of the window with a worried expression.

"Naruto?" Kisame asked, "Was there... something you nee-"

"Welcome home!" Naruto turned around, smiling again, "Roommate!" Kisame's left eye twitched. He then, nervously, tried to get some understanding to this situation,

"Um... Heh heh, I don't follow. I was supposed to be rooming with Hidan this year."

But Naruto shook his head, "Not _anymore~_!" Completely oblivious to how Kisame's face fell, Naruto continued, "Since _you_ are such an important part of _my_ ancestor's glorious purpose; your power shifts the tides of balance, an evil organization is formed-"

"The Prodigal Son attempts to destroy them, you'll try and chase him down to come back home through heroics and friendship..." Kisame rubbed his temples, "Look, I get it!"

"Yeah!" Naruto laughed, "So, I asked Headmaster Sarutobi if we could room together and he said... _Yes_!"

Kisame took a subconscious step back: Naruto's smile and golden personality rubbing him in _all _the wrong ways. "But, I really don't want-"

"You're going to _love_ living with me!" Naruto hugged Kisame as much as he was able with the man's large frame. "I'm awesome, handsome, I know over 300 recipes for ramen, _and_ I make the most _awesome_ speeches about friendship!" He took a deep breath, Kisame whispering,

"Please don't."

"We can't do anything without friends to support us through thick and thin!" Naruto recited, "Friends are the greatest source of power besides believing yourself!"

Kisame walked over to the window, whispering, "I wonder if I would survive a fall from this height." A baby owl landed on the windowsill, Kisame petting the small bird with a single finger. Naruto popped up behind him,

"And... I already decorated your half of the room!"

"You did _what_ now?" Kisame asked, looking at his half of the room and seeing the imposing looking dresser, the wall covered in whips and chains, the arm-chair composed of bone and tanned leather.

Naruto smiled up at him, "Isn't it just the _evilest_, _greatest _thing?"

Kisame made a silent prayer of thanks that his bed had been left alone. He turned back to the owl and sighed, "This is going to be a _long_ year..."

* * *

><p>The second day at Remembrance Hall was dedicated to Fate-Staining Eve recitals. Such an important event demanded perfection, so Headmaster Sarutobi was on hand to make sure everything went well during recital. And to see that <em>everyone<em> understood how crucial this was.

"When your Bloodline Dagger appears," Headmaster Sarutobi explained, holding a replica of one of the ornate knives used in the ceremony, "You take it in hand and announce your name and your acceptance of your destiny for everyone to hear! Then you quickly and cleanly move the dagger across your palm and let the Stained Glass of Memory drink your dedication." He nodded, "Any questions?"

Kisame, who was on stage with some of the other students and faculty members who had to take their pledges as well, raised his hand, "Headmaster Sarutobi, can I just ask-"

"No questions?" Headmaster Sarutobi smiled, "Good. Now, we will be practicing on this gorgeous plate engraved with the academy's rules. The plate was set upon the podium before Sarutobi called out, "Alright, recitals will begin now!"

* * *

><p>Hidan walked up to the podium and picked up the dagger before he announced, "I announce my name: Shiroi Hidan, descendant of the Blood-Stained Zealot. I pledge my mother-fucking life to honoring my ancestor's glorious purpose!" He looked at the dagger in his hand for a moment, saying, "You know, I wonder just how sharp this thing is-"<p>

"Next!"

* * *

><p>The next individual to try and come up was one of the teachers. "I announce my name: Umino Iruka, descendant of the Warm-Hearted Guardian. I pledge to watch over the descendant of the Golden Hero," At this Naruto began waving excitedly, as if there was <em>anyone<em> who didn't know who he was, "And the nurture new talent whenever I see it." Iruka waited a moment before bringing out his tablet and scrolling through the displayed pages, "But, now that I have your attention, I _would _like to say a few things-"

"Next!"

* * *

><p>"I announce my name: Rock Lee, descendant of the Green-Clad Warrior!" The next student stood up to the podium and announced, his black bowl-cut staying perfectly still with his excited motions, "I pledge to follow the noble footsteps of my ancestor and take on any challenge that comes my way! Though..." He hummed, "From what I read, there were a few challenges he faltered on due to his only being able to use 'taijutsu', but I would at least <em>try<em> to learn the other arts, I mean: I wouldn't want to go into a gunfight armed with a sword, am I right?"

"Next!"

* * *

><p>Finally, it was Kisame's turn. He walked up to the podium and took the dagger in hand. "I announce my name: Hoshigaki Kisame, descendant of the Legendary Demon of the Hidden Mist. And I..." He bit his lower lip before holding up a hand, "Actually, could I just ask a <em>quick<em> question?"

"What," Headmaster Sarutobi asked, his face set into a frown, "_Is_ it?" Kisame began again,

"I was just wondering... What if I don't feel _comfortable_ taking this pledge?" There were many different reactions to this statement, but a few choice ones were:

A manic grin growing across Hidan's features.

Iruka fainting.

Itachi... not being able to comprehend what he had just heard.

And Naruto's jaw dropping so far that Sasuke had to manually pick it back up.

"What?" Kisame frowned at all of this, "I think that, this being something that will affect _my_ life, I should be able to ask some damn questions!"

"And _this_," Headmaster Sarutobi walked over to Kisame, "Is your answer: if you refuse to accept your ancestor's glorious purpose, for _any_ reason, your bloodline will be wiped from the face of history."

Kisame felt everything drop from underneath him. "No..." He whispered, "But, then, what would happen... To _me_?"

Headmaster Sarutobi's face was set in stone as he said, "_You_ will perish." Kisame insisted further,

"But, that can't be _right_! There has to be-"

"Perish!" Headmaster Sarutobi snapped back. Kisame did quiet down, allowing him to rest a hand on his shoulder and say, "Now, Kisame, please continue."

Kisame looked at the dagger, then he let his eyes roam over the audience. He turned to see Naruto wringing his hands together; trying and failing to keep his smile on his face. "I..." He shook his head, disgust marring his features as he twisted out of Headmaster Sarutobi's hold, "I'm not doing this right."

The horrified gasps were deafening as Kisame stormed off the stage, running off the academy grounds. "This isn't happening!" Naruto pulled at his hair. Sasuke was attempting to calm the blonde down but, on the other side of things, Itachi still couldn't believe it.

Was Kisame _really_ refusing fate?

Could such a thing be done?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deep within the winding basements of Remembrance Hall, someone <strong>_**else****_ had been astounded by Kisame's actions..._**

A rasping, crazed laugh hissed out as an older man slithered and wound through his piles of books, ink paintings, and research. His long black hair was unkempt due to his time hidden down here, but Orochimaru, a former teacher at the academy, cackled as the exchange from up above echoed into his chambers.

"The fish scurries,

The clouds, they weep!

What shall happen...

When the tides sink deep?"

Kisame finally stopped running when he had found where the river near the academy let out: a small beach welcoming him into its secluded embrace. "Damn it..." He sighed, walking to the warm, salty waters, "Why couldn't I have just been born _normal_?"

* * *

><p><em>Wait, that's <em>it_? That's how you're ending it off?_

_**Will you just let me tell a story, woman?!**_

_Your story-telling skills are _awful_! I can not _wait_ until it's _my_ turn..._

_**Well then, by all fucking means!**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's chapter 1! Destiny is a real mess when it comes to people wanting what their hearts truly desire, huh? Well, please give some feedback if you liked! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Alright, so I'm back with another chapter of this. This time we're switching things over to _another_ point of view..._**

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time...<em>

_In a far away but still intimate plain, all eyes were on Uzumaki Naruto as he made a noble proclamation to the land..._

The evening air was cool, crisp to the tongue but still sweet on one's sense of smell. Evening birds, the owls, the dove, the adventurous peacock, flew through the air over a large stage. The stage had been decorated with large blank rolls of calligraphy paper: shifting kanji and calligraphic pictures dancing on them.

The audience was filled with teenagers and young adults. All of them were dressed in traditional garb: kimono and yukata, hakama and armor... They were all waiting for their turn on the stage: an older man dressed in a red and white ceremonial robe keeping a careful but reassuring, warm glance on all of them... Particularly the young man standing in center-stage.

Dressed in the bright orange and black jumpsuit that his ancestor wore in his triumphant battles, the red scarf around his neck flutter in the evening breeze. He knelt down to let a small fox and a toad hop onto his arms. Standing back up, he announced,

"I... am Uzumaki Naruto. Descendant of the Golden Hero!" Everyone in the audience cheered and began whooping it up before a frown from the headmaster had them calming down. "And here I stand before all of you on this night..." He was positively beaming, he was so happy: his smile causing the whisker-like marks on his cheeks to curl up with the gesture, "To honor my ancestor's _glorious _purpose!"

The audience gave a standing ovation, the applause and cheers growing to a deafening roar as Naruto reached for the Bloodline Dagger...

* * *

><p><em><strong>And of <strong>_**course****_ you'd gush over Naruto. God, you're terrible at this whole 'playing favorites' thing. Start at the beginning like _I_ did._**

_Oh, _fine._ Let's go back to the beginning of a new year at Remembrance Hall: home of the young men and women who will accept and live out the destinies of their ancestors. _

_However, this year would bring changes welcome... And changes _scorned.

_Uzumaki Naruto: Traditions of Gold_

* * *

><p>Three foxes and a few toads were pulling a wagon that held the suitcases of one Uzumaki Naruto, everyone's <em>favorite<em> sunny-haired golden child. Naruto, dressed in a pair of torn orange jeans and a black t-shirt with orange stripes, was walking towards Remembrance Hall with one of his best friends: a teen who was a year or two older than Naruto, with long brown hair and pale eyes he often kept hidden behind any pair of sunglasses from his collection.

He was wearing a white sweater with brown slacks, chuckling at how excited Naruto was. "But can you _believe_ it?!" Naruto laughed, "It's the year of Fate-Staining Eve! There's _so_ much to do, no one can even _think _of screwing anything up this year!"

"I hear that!" The brunette nodded, walking on ahead, "This year's after-party is going to go down in _history_! I'm talking champagne castles, caviar boats, chocolate fountains..." Naruto frowned, following his friend as he went on about his plans for the end of the year, "I even heard that we're getting DJ Ka-Guya to spin some tracks for us."

Naruto groaned, "Neji... Come on, the party can wait. This is is all about _destiny_. Hello!" He pointed to himself, "Golden Hero here! Let's not do anything embarrassing and end up on Twitter for all of the wrong reasons!"

"Naruto, look." Neji sighed, his demeanor suddenly solemn. "If I, Hyuuga Neji, am going to go out in a blaze of self-sacrificial glory, then I want to _live_! I want to experience the best of what the world has to offer before I..."

He didn't need to say anymore. His ancestor's glorious purpose loomed over him like a polluted fog.

"Besides," Neji shook his head, trying to brighten up the tone of things a bit, "You're loved by _everyone_ because of your ancestor. Who would post anything embarrassing of _you_?"

They walked into Remembrance Hall and, immediately, they had a response.

"It's Naruto!"

"The new Golden Hero?"

"Is he looking over here?! How's my make-up, I want to get a picture!"

"Naruto!" An underclassman by the name of Konohamaru, grandson of the Hall's headmaster, ran over to the blonde. "It's so great to see you again! Let me carry your bags? _Please_ boss?"

"Konohamaru..." Naruto laughed, the foxes and toads handing over their load to the younger teen. "Keep it up, you'll be a hero in no time too!"

Konohamaru nodded, walking towards the dorms, "That's the plan, boss!"

Neji rested a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "See? You are the golden light that everyone in this school flocks to. Love and adoration at its finest. Look, I'm going to go catch up with some of my other friends. Did you..." He frowned a bit, "Still want to..."

"Well, _yeah_!" Naruto laughed, "We have to. I'll see you later, okay?"

Neji walked off, a group of other students flocking to him for details about the latest parties as well as the secrets behind his hair.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke was sitting on a bench near one of the school's many archways. He had his face buried into a book, only removing his eyes from the words when Naruto found him. "Hey Sasuke! Are you ready for -" He stopped mid-sentence and asked, "Okay, what's with the book? You've read that one at least twenty times."<p>

Sasuke sighed, looking up at the blonde, "Since it's our most important year here, every girl in any room I'm in is trying to get the 'big, bad Prodigal Son' to hook up with them. It's _far_ beyond irritating; even Headmaster Sarutobi has advised me to hide my face."

"Come on, 'Suke," Naruto laughed, calling his friend by the nickname he had used for him since they were kids, "It can't be _that_ bad."

Oh, not _that_ bad, huh?

Sasuke lowered the book just a scant inch.

"SASUKE!"

"Shit..." Sasuke hissed as every other girl in the room rushed over, gushing and sobbing over how they would love him until the ends of the earth, no matter what.

Konohamaru, who had been carrying Naruto's bags, nearly got trampled by the stampede. "Aren't you going to go help him?" Sasuke asked, tossing the book aside as he figured walking away would be a better option.

And Naruto _did_ consider being the hero... But he was quickly distracted by long navy hair and familiar pale eyes. "Hinata!"

"Oh!" Hyuuga Hinata jerked as she tore her eyes from what she had been occupied with. "N-Naruto, h-hi." She was all a-fluster as Naruto walked over and gave her a great big hug, her tablet, journal, and voice-recorder being crushed to her chest as the blonde didn't let up. "Hello Sasuke..."

"Hinata." A subtle nod was Sasuke's acknowledgment of the girl's greeting. Once Naruto had eased up a bit, Hinata got right to work. She turned on her tablet and accessed its camera app and asked,

"For the _Momento Newsletter_, if you two would be so k-kind, I mean... Sasuke, has there been any changes on the d-d-dating front for you?"

"No." Sasuke shook his head, "And, quite frankly, I'm thinking that my ancestor's glorious purpose is the perfect alibi for a life of celibacy."

Naruto shook his head, "Now, Hinata, you have to remember: not everyone's glorious purpose leads them to love. I mean, not _everyone_ can be us!"

Hinata tried her best to keep up her smile. Her ancestor, the Dove Warrior, had been in love with the Golden Hero, so she _had_ to grow to love Naruto...

Right?

However, a few feet away she saw one who had been catching her eye for the past year. Inuzuka Kiba was struggling with his locker, growling when the compartment wouldn't budge.

She sighed: a forlorn, silent sigh as Naruto kept chittering away about this and that.

* * *

><p><em>That night, in the dormitories, Naruto had a bit of a surprise waiting for his new, cherished roommate...<em>

Naruto had just finished the last of the décor on Kisame's side of the dorm-room: wiping the dark blue and black paint from his face as he climbed down from a ladder.

"Here." Neji, who had helped out with this... arrangement, offered a package of moist towelettes. Naruto cleaned himself up wonderfully before his friend asked, "Do you think he'll like all of this? Seems kind of... prompt."

"_What_?" Naruto pouted, "Come on, Neji, what future Demon of the Mist wouldn't love the dismally dark paint-job, the whips, the chains, and the evil throne?"

Neji looked around again before nodding, "True, I guess. But, I have to ask, _why_ did we do all of this again?"

Naruto groaned, shaking his head as he explained this for the upteenth time, "Kisame is the _biggest_ part of my future, Neji! With _his_ power, the tides of balance will be forever shifted; changing _everything_! Sasuke will try to stop his brother from joining the dark forces and then _I'll_ rise up and save the day!" He grabbed Neji's shoulders, smiling up at him in an almost manic way, "I _need_ him!"

A sudden knocking at the door distracted Naruto long enough for Neji to squirm away. "Hidan?" Kisame's voice called into the room, "You decent in there?"

"Shit!" Naruto whipped his head around, "I can't let him know that you helped me with this!"

Neji quirked an eyebrow, "What? Why the hell not? Oh, forget it!" He looked around until he saw the window. "Fuck it." He laughed, getting a running start before jumping out of it, "Y.O.L.O.!"

Naruto rushed over to the window, desperately hoping that his friend was okay.

However, once Kisame walked in and asked, "Naruto? Was there... something you nee-"

Naruto turned around, smiling again, "Welcome home! Roommate!" Kisame's left eye twitched. He then, nervously, tried to get some understanding to this situation,

"Um... Heh heh, I don't follow. I was supposed to be rooming with Hidan this year."

But Naruto shook his head, "Not _anymore~_!" Completely oblivious to how Kisame's face fell, Naruto continued.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was taking a lesser-traveled path around the dormitories, trying to find <em>something<em> along the lines of privacy. When he finally felt alone, he gave a content sigh and pulled something out of his book-bag.

It was a magazine. A certain magazine filled with glossy images of men in scanty clothing or completely nude all while in compromising positions.

Yes, as he opened the magazine, Sasuke realized that this was going against his ancestor's path: the Prodigal Son who had gone into the depths and come out the other end as an ally to the Golden Hero... How would it look like if their descendant was about as deviant as they come?

Speaking of coming...

Sasuke couldn't believe that he had to do stuff like this outside in private, but he _had_ to do this in secret and sharing a dorm with Neji didn't allow for much privacy.

But, just as he was about to undo his fly, he heard something above him. He shoved the magazine bacl into his bag and held out his arms, Neji landing on top of him and turning both of them into a crumpled heap.

"What the _hell_, Hyuuga?" Sasuke groaned in pain. Neji gave a groan of his own in response,

"Blame our _Golden Hero_... Anyway," Yet, though they needed to take a trip to the Hall's infirmary, Neji took out his cellphone and said, "Stay still while I... take a... selfie..."

* * *

><p>Remembrance Hall was holding Fate-Staining Eve recitals on the second day of the year. However, before that, Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji decided that they wanted to go out for something to eat.<p>

"But remember," Naruto insisted, "We have to be back at _least_ an hour and a half before recitals start!"

Neji rolled his eyes, "Alright, alright..."

"We get it..." Sasuke groaned, the trio walking along the streets of the nearby town. They passed by several clothes stores, a cupcake shop, and a pawning house before Neji asked,

"Maybe ramen sounds good today?"

Naruto pumped his fist into the air, "Ramen sounds good _any_ day! I like mine with extra fish cakes and spring onions. Sasuke, what about you?"

The young Uchiha folded his arms, thinking aloud, "Tomatoes if I can get them... But I like the whole thing with a _lot_ of spice."

They walked until they were just about to pass the combination dog day-care/bookstore. The owner of the odd combination, as well as one of the teachers at Remembrance Hall who would be accepting his ancestor's glorious purpose that year, was one Hatake Kakashi.

The man with the odd mask that covered the lower part of his face and his silvery hair lopping to the side was sweeping the front of the store: three of his dogs helping him.

"Kakashi!" Naruto called out, getting the man's attention.

"Well, well..." The descendant of the Silver Fang smiled (though only his eye showed the gesture), "If it isn't everyone's favorite group of Fate-Staining Eve tributes. How are all of you?"

They swapped pleasantries for a while before Kakashi looked around and asked, "Hey... Would you guys mind getting some of the dogs and joining me on a walk?"

The pug that was handling the dustpan spat it out and grumbled, "It's been a week since the boss has been able to do anything besides sweep, read, and teach."

"Now, now Pakkun..." Kakashi picked up the pug and sighed, "I just feel like getting back to the _important _things in life."

It was then that a massive toad hopped over from the main road. It landed in front of Kakashi's store and croaked, "Delivery day. I've got several dozen volumes of _Icha Icha_ straight from Jiraiya's workshop."

Kakashi stood stock still, his visible eye widening. "New... _Icha Icha_..?" He asked, snapping back to the present and asking, "Where?!"

The toad croaked and pointed up: a storm-cloud forming above the store. However, instead of rain, books slowly fell down from the sky, slow enough for Kakashi to hurl Pakkun away and start running about to catch them all.

One of the books fell into Sasuke's hands and, while a dark part of his mind was tempted to keep it, he held it at arm's length to give the impression of being disgusted. "Honestly..." He scoffed to add to the illusion.

"Hey," Naruto laughed as Kakashi ran by to take the book from Sasuke and add it to his massive pile, "He _is_ the descendant of the Silver Fang."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soon enough, the time for Fate-Staining Eve recitals had come around...<strong>_

_But little did Naruto know that Hoshigaki Kisame had _other_ plans..._

_**Plans that would throw everything topsy-turvy...**_

"When your Bloodline Dagger appears," Headmaster Sarutobi explained, holding a replica of one of the ornate knives used in the ceremony, "You take it in hand and announce your name and your acceptance of your destiny for everyone to hear! Then you quickly and cleanly move the dagger across your palm and let the Stained Glass of Memory drink your dedication." He nodded, "Any questions?"

Naruto was bouncing up and down, ready for recitals to hurry up and begin so he could show everyone the hero he was meant to be.

Kisame, however, had almost bitten through his lower-lip with how much he was worrying about _everything_. In fact, he tried to say something:

"Headmaster Sarutobi, can I just ask-"

"No questions!" Headmaster Sarutobi nodded, "Good! Now, which one of you will lead us into our recitals?"

"ME!" Naruto shouted, running straight up to Headmaster Sarutobi and grabbing the Bloodline Dagger before rushing up to the podium.

"Oh, careful sir Hero," Headmaster Sarutobi laughed, "Save some enthusiasm for your fellow tributes." Naruto looked around, imagining how full the audience would be on Fate-Staining Eve.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto," He announced, "And I pledge to accept the glorious purpose of my ancestor: the Golden Hero!" Naruto nodded before walking down the stage and handing the dagger back to the Headmaster.

"Very good Naruto." The old man commented. Naruto beamed waving at the audience with a hand covered in cut-marks,

"Thanks. I've practiced for this _a lot_."

* * *

><p>Next up was Neji. He walked up to the podium and began, "I am Hyuuga Neji and I pledge to follow in my ancestor's, the Caged Bird's, footsteps and die on the field of battle in an act of brave self-sacrifice." He sighed, bowing his head.<p>

"_But_..." He whipped it back up, reaching into his pockets for fliers advertising a new school-year party he was throwing later that week. He tossed them about, shouting, "Before that: let's party like it's the _last_ day on earth! Friday night: my dorm! We're going to raise the roof _all_ night long and-"

"Next!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked up and leaned against the podium. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, descendant of the Prodigal Son. I pledge to take on his actions as my own actions: I will avenge my family's death, no matter <em>who<em> the assailant is..."

Itachi, who was waiting for his turn (since he was one of the older descendants, he had opted to go later), gulped as Sasuke recited his pledge.

"And through any and all hells I go through," Sasuke nodded, "I will come back and become and ally to our Golden Hero. And..." He trailed off in a sigh as he realized that the audience had filled up a bit. However, he wasn't in the mood to deal with his legions of fans right then and there. "Would you go away, you miserable harpies?!"

"Next!"

* * *

><p>Kakashi set Pakkun down on his chair so he could walk up and state, "Hey, I'm Hatake Kakashi: descendant of the Silver Fang. I guess I'm going to be the one to train the knucklehead – I mean – the Prodigal Son."<p>

"Next!"

* * *

><p>"I..." Itachi spoke up, his voice calm but still proud, despite how his ankles trembled out of everyone's view, "Am Uchiha Itachi: descendant of the Crimson Betrayal. I pledge..." He shut his eyes, "To slaughter my family... and, in turn, be slaughtered by my brother..."<p>

No one said anything as Itachi spoke: they had all heard the gist of each other's glorious purposes. But still... Kisame shut his eyes, wishing that he could shut his ears as well.

Why..?

Why did they have to go through all of this? This wasn't _fair_!

* * *

><p>Finally, it was Kisame's turn.<p>

He walked up to the podium and took the dagger in hand. "I announce my name: Hoshigaki Kisame, descendant of the Legendary Demon of the Hidden Mist. And I..." He bit his lower lip before holding up a hand, "Actually, could I just ask a _quick _question?"

"What," Headmaster Sarutobi asked, his face set into a frown, "_Is _it?" Kisame began again,

"I was just wondering... What if I don't feel _comfortable _taking this pledge?" There were many different reactions to this statement, but a few choice ones were:

A manic grin growing across Hidan's features.

Iruka fainting.

Itachi... not being able to comprehend what he had just heard, though his mind was a tempest of thoughts:

_Had Kisame... Asked a question against his ancestor's purpose?_

_Could they do that?_

_Was it possible to maybe..?_

_Avoid these fates?_

And Naruto's jaw dropping so far that Sasuke had to manually pick it back up. But the blonde quickly shoved Sasuke away, his breathing quickening to the point where he began hyperventilating.

"Wha-what's going on? No.. No, he... He _has_ to do this! What's happening..? He has to take his ancestor's glorious purpose! I... If... But... If _he_ doesn't shift the tides between good and evil, Itachi will never slaughter his family! If Itachi never slaughters his family, Sasuke won't go off to get revenge! If Sasuke doesn't go off to get revenge, he'll never come back to be my ally! And if I don't have allies and friends, I'll _never become the Golden Hero and_," He took a deep breath and screamed as if he had just seen a murder, _"AND I WON'T BECOME THE GOLDEN HERO?!_"

Headmaster Sarutobi winced at how panicked Naruto was. He turned back to Kisame and told him, "Look. Just... push all of these _dangerous_ thoughts out of your mind and continue."

But Kisame...

Kisame looked at the dagger, then he let his eyes roam over the audience. He turned to see Naruto wringing his hands together; trying and failing to keep his smile on his face. "I..." He shook his head, disgust marring his features as he twisted out of Headmaster Sarutobi's hold, "I'm not doing this right now."

The horrified gasps were deafening as Kisame stormed off the stage, running off the academy grounds. "This isn't happening!" Naruto pulled at his hair. Sasuke was attempting to calm the blonde down but, on the other side of things, Itachi still couldn't believe it.

"Nooo!" Naruto screamed and, before Sasuke could stop him, he ran off in the opposite direction towards the Hall's gardens.

* * *

><p><em>And so Naruto took sanctuary in Remembrance Hall's tranquility gardens: wondering what would become of his ancestor's glorious purpose...<em>

_Should Kisame abandon _his_..._

Naruto paced the ground until his footsteps carved a groove into the grass and soil. He was pulling at his hair. He was whispering to himself in chopped, frantic bursts:

"No, not going back... Can't go back, this is my purpose... Never seeing the streets again... People love me... No purpose... People hate me... No, not going back... Not going back... Can't go back..."

He had begun chewing through his nails when he bumped into Headmaster Sarutobi. "Oh!" He tried to straighten himself up, "I... I, I'm sorry; I-"

"Naruto, calm yourself." Headmaster Sarutobi ordered the blonde. Naruto listened. "Now. I need you to keep an eye on Kisame. You two are roommates now, so this will be a bit easier. For you see," He led Naruto to a marble bench in the gardens and sat down with him, "We _must_ follow the paths set before us. Change is... a vile thing to us. And you wouldn't want anything to damage your chances at being our _Golden Hero_, would you?"

"No!" Naruto shook his head, "I'll do _anything_! Heroes! Heroes do _anything,_ right?! Right?!" The Headmaster nodded, patting Naruto on the head.

"Now," Headmaster Sarutobi said, "Go to sleep. All this will be dealt with in the morning."

There was something about the Headmaster's words... They had Naruto feeling drowsy, like he was floating on a cloud of gold-dust. He collapsed over onto the bench, the old man's words floating in his mind.

Kisame...

Convince Kisame to accept his ancestor's glorious purpose...

He _had_ to...

* * *

><p><em>And so, on the grave fate about to fall upon all of these fair souls at Remembrance Hall...<em>

_**Must you always be so over-dramatic? Things are already ominous as they are.**_

_You are such a buzz-kill! I am here trying to tell a story and here you are stifling my creativity yet again!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you like what you're seeing here, please review! Any feedback is always received with love and gratitude! Thanks again for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Things keep rolling along, don't they? Let's see how things are going for Kisame...**

* * *

><p>Despite the incredible mess that had been stirred up with Kisame's outbursts at Fate-Staining Eve recitals, everyone tried to go on with their lives.<p>

Classes resumed as usual, formed by a combination of age-level and intelligence, though there were some reserved for those with certain purposes. Kisame was currently in _Motivational Music A2_, the professor up front explaining the separate powers hidden between the notes of even the most mundane songs.

However, with Kisame writing notes, he didn't notice that one of his classmates was in the mood for some mischief until it was too late.

With light blue hair pinned up with a paper flower, Konan Pacon stood and waved her hand, asking in a sweet, gentle voice, "Madame Professor? Could you please teach us the song from yesterday again?" The old woman up front was always glad to answer the inquiries of her students,

"But of course, my dear!" She sat down and positioned the cello she had ready and willing before moving into a player's position herself. Kisame saw this and immediately hissed at Konan,

"Konan, you _know_ that the song from yesterday was-!"

As soon as the professor played the first few notes of the song, thick storm-clouds formed in the classroom. With a crack of thunder, the entire class was soon being doused in thick sheets of rain. Kisame, used to abundances of water, sighed, "... A rain-summoning melody."

Konan only laughed, holding one of her hands above herself: the action resulting in a layer of paper strips flying out of her purse to cover her from the frigid onslaught. "Oops, guess I forgot~!" She laughed, looking over at Kisame, "But besides~ With _you_ acting like you _don't_ want to be a villain, _someone_ has to pick up the mischievous slack here at this school!"

Kisame opened his mouth to say something else but, in a flurry of origami cranes, Konan was gone. Kisame rolled his eyes at the thought of a grown woman acting like a kid, but he quickly refocused his attention on getting rid of the water spraying in the classroom.

"Let's see..." He mumbled walking over to open one of the windows. He then gave a sharp whistle, all of the water stopping before it came together in one large stream and flowed right out of the class and into the nearby stream. "There, that's better." Kisame nodded to himself, turning around...

To see a class full of angry, gossiping people.

"Why did he do that?"

"He should have just let the water flood the class, like a _decent_ villain."

"He _really_ needs to get a clue."

Kisame grit his teeth, barking out, "What the hell is your guys' problem?! All I did was-"

"Hoshigaki Kisame." The intercom system creaked out, "Your presence is required at Dean Tsunade's office."

"Oh great..." Kisame reached down to get his bag before leaving the classroom, "What now?"

* * *

><p>It didn't take too long for the blue-haired man to make it to the office of Remembrance Hall's big-busted Dean of Students. However, he wasn't expecting the din of noise from inside. He peeked in, asking, "Hey, Tsunade, is everything..."<p>

His face fell when he saw Tsunade in her office, as well as a circle of chairs that held Naruto, Neji, Hidan, and a young redhead with piercing green eyes and _sandy_ disposition. Headmaster Sarutobi was also there, standing next to the empty chair in the middle of the room. "... Alright?"

"Of course it is!" Naruto shot out, eyes flicking around the room, his feet tapping the floor incessantly, "At least it _will_ be! I mean – Just sit down!"

"What Naruto is _trying_ to say," Tsunade shook her head, "Is that you should have a seat, Hoshigaki. Hyuuga," She snapped out to Neji, walking over to pull the ear buds from his ears, "Settle your friend down, would you?! Now, ahem, as Dean of Students, it is my job to meet with the more, um..." She bit her lip, trying to think of a better way to say what was on her mind until Headmaster Sarutobi bit out,

"_Troubled_ students."

"_What?!_" Kisame shouted, stomping forward, "You're making me sound like some angsty, unstable teenaged-brat! I'm _not_ troubled! If anything, everyone else at this god-forsaken place is-"

"Hoshigaki, calm down!" Tsunade shook her head, holding a hand out towards the empty chair, "We're just trying to help you get on the right path."

"Tsunade..." Headmaster Sarutobi rubbed at his temples, the busty Dean groaning,

"Fine! The 'wrong' path! What the fuck ever, let's just get this over with!" She sat down at the same time that Kisame did, sighing, "I'll let your... friends explain things better."

Kisame pinched the bridge of his nose, "The only person here who could be anything _close_ to a friend of mine is Hidan..."

Naruto jumped up so he could talk first. "Look, Kisame... Well..." He thought about it, "Let's put it like this: last Tuesday you knocked my favorite ramen bowl to the ground and shattered it into, like, a million pieces!"

Kisame was quick to retort, "That was an _accident_! Besides, I went out and bought you a new one that same night!"

Naruto tugged at his hair, biting back a scream, "You're not _supposed_ to apologize or make up for stuff like that! You're supposed to be _evil_! Why don't you _get_ that?!"

"And _why_," Kisame leaned his chair back on its back legs, "Don't any of _you_ get that maybe I don't _want_ to be evil? Is that so fucking hard to grasp?!"

Sarutobi stood up, walking over to Neji who was texting away, "Kisame, please. You are here to _listen_, not to be _listened to_."

Kisame shook his head, grumbling something along the lines of 'This is such total bullshit...' But Sarutobi was already moving onto their next 'speaker'. "Neji," He said, "Why don't you give Kisame a few words of wisdom?"

Neji stopped texting long enough to stand and take a deep breath. "Everyone," He waited until he had everyone's attention before beginning, "I've set up a bungee-jumping station near the East Hall and there's going to be food, drinks, and-"

"Damn it, Hyuuga!" Tsunade shouted, forcing him back down into his chair before asking, "What about you, Hidan?"

The albino, who had been letting a small white kitten scratch at his chest, laughed out, "I don't know why you bitches are getting your panties in so many knots! Look at big blue here: he's great! A knight in blue armor. Besides," He frowned, "You mother-fuckers didn't tell me we were here to guilt-trip his ass. _You_," That was pointed at the Headmaster, "Said that you all were interested in joining Jashinism."

"Yes, well..." Sarutobi walked past Hidan, "We lied. Anyway, there is _one_ party we haven't heard from yet. Gaara, descendant of the Demon of the Sands, what do _you_ have to say about Kisame?"

The young redhead in the room held one hand flat, moving the other above it and summoning a small ball of sand. He whipped it around until it actually melted into a small glass effigy of Kisame. Gaara brought more sand into his hand, surrounding the figure and saying, "_I_ say we _bury him alive_ in sand until he repents for his actions!"

Kisame rolled his eyes, thinking to himself, 'Why is this happening to me?' It only got worse when everyone else in the room started arguing amongst themselves over things like approach, leaving things be, or just plain profane words and thoughts.

However, the bluenette had _one_ tiny flaw about himself.

He hated noise.

Things like music and conversation were fine, but chaotic dins like the one he was in the center of drove him _crazy_. "Shut up..." He whispered, clenching his fists.

"Shut up... Shut up..." He grit out, standing from his chair. Finally, when the noise wouldn't cease, he screamed,

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" He slammed his foot to the floor, a pillar of ice shooting up and pinning Sarutobi to the wall.

The room went silent, eyes wide and bodies standing stock still.

At least until Sarutobi laughed, "Now _that's_ what I'm talking about! Yes, this is _exquisitely_ evil!" The others cheered on Kisame's action. But Kisame wasn't in the mood to celebrate. He stood up from his chair, looking down at his trembling hands as he backed out of the room.

"What's going on...?" This couldn't be happening? He was trying to make his own decisions, to not be swayed by anyone else on his life-choices.

But his powers... They were acting as though he didn't have a say in the matter at all. "Damn it!" He stormed out of the office before anyone could stop him.

* * *

><p>Itachi was pushing a cart full of books, on a delivery from the academy library. "How many of these professors and teachers..." He panted, pushing the laden cart, "Need books today?"<p>

He stopped for a moment to look at the paperwork he had been given but was nearly knocked to the ground when Kisame barreled through the area. "What the hell is-?!" Itachi started but, upon seeing Kisame's frantic state, he calmed down. "Kisame? Is... is everything alright?"

Kisame immediately stood up, holding out his hands, "Stay away from me!" He pleaded, backing away, "Before I end up hurting you too!" He backed up, running down the hall.

"Kisame!" Itachi cried out, reaching out for the taller man, but he was already too late. He shook his head, wondering how he could find the time to talk to the blue-haired man to find out exactly _what_ had him so spooked.

"Son of a bitch!" Itachi blinked before he saw that loud-mouthed albino running through the halls. Hidan looked around, shouting at Itachi, "Hey! Uchiha-bitch! Did you see where Big Blue went?!"

Itachi frowned at the profane language, asking, "Do you mean Kisame?"

"Who the fuck else would I be looking for in this hell-hole, Uchiha-bitch?" Hidan smirked, slowing his steps, "You seen him or what?"

Itachi folded his arms, "What has him so scared? He looked like he had seen a ghost!"

Hidan shook his head, "Headmaster fuckhead tricked a bunch of us into a bullshit intervention! Shit went down, Kisame damn-near froze Sarutobi to death, and I'm guessing that's why he's freaking out!"

Itachi sighed, beginning to pick up the books that had fallen to the floor. This school, all this talk of 'purpose'... It was starting to drive everyone _crazy_... He himself had been having nightmares since Fate-Staining Eve recitals...

He just hoped that Kisame would be alright.


End file.
